claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Feeder
Etymology "Abyss Feeder"Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 156 translates from 深淵喰い, warriors made from awakened being tissue.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 152 In the Claymoreverse, 深淵 is often shorthand for "Creature of the Abyss" or "Abyssal One." 深淵喰い thus can also be translated as "Abyssal One Feeder/Eater." Their original targets are the two surviving Abyssal Ones—Isley and Riful. The Feeders can be used against other targets, such as Claymore warriors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 24 Appearance Large humanoid females, blinded and mouths sewn shut. "Uniform" is patchwork of bandages, some stitched into their skin. Personality The Organization removes all sense of self, forcing them to crave only the flesh and blood of their target. The result is a warrior with no trace of humanity.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 153 Dietrich, Alicia and Beth work with the Abyss Feeders. And even guide or be guided by them. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown personality type. High Yoma power baseline enables instant regeneration. Contrary to current translations, Dietrich says "They have power near an upper single-digit" in the original Japanese text.Claymore 19, Shueisha, Scene 102, p. 7 Abyss Feeders respond only to nearby movement. They release no Yoma Energy, which inhibits their ability to sense it.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 137 Feeders have group consciousness, resulting in perpetual accretion of knowledge to defeat any opponent, no matter how many Feeders are killed.Claymore 16, Scene 89, p. 168 They can only be killed by head injury.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 149 'Mission flow' *Sample of target given to Abyss Feeders.Claymore 16, Scene 88, pp. 153–154 *Warriors left on own to find and destroy target.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 153 *Should warriors' number fall in half, they are trained to return to Organization.Claymore 16, Scene 89, p. 167 *Missing warriors are replaced.Claymore 16, Scene 89, p. 167 The Organization tries to keep 11 warriors in field. Dietrich says almost all of the original 11 are dead.Claymore 16, Scene 89, p. 167 History Early human life unknown. Presumedly orphans bought by the Organization.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 142 'Origin' After the fall of Pieta, 11 Awakened beings of the Northern Army attack Organization Headquarters. All are killed by warriors No. 1 and 2 (Alicia and Beth).Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 127–144 According to Dietrich, after the disaster of the Battle of the North, the Organization began a new line of research. The result: Abyss Feeders.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 152 Using tissues of the 11 dead Awakened, they created monsters in human form, the reverse of Claymore warriors, who are humans that become monsters.Claymore 16, Scene 88, pp. 152–153 'Mucha' During the 7-year timeskip, the Abyss Feeders pursue Isley for unknown length of time. 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 43 Awakened lures hunt into river. Helen, then Deneve aid hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 85, pp. 52–55 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneve and Helen. She warns about a "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma energy from an unnamed village. Helen assumes Isley is the "demon."Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 84–85 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 86–Scene 87, pp. 86–110 Abyss Feeders appear and a 3-way combat develops. Dietrich intervenes, telling Deneve and Helen to stay motionless.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee town while the Feeders devour Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 148 'Lautrec' For "mission failure," the Organization "exiles" Dietrich to duty in Lautrec.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 172 'Alicia and Beth' The Abyss Feeders lead Alicia and Beth to Riful. Together, they attack Riful and Dauf.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 126–127 During the 3-way combat, the Destroyer fires rods, hitting all three parties. Later, the Feeders again attack Riful, who kills some but is too injured to kill all. Unexpectedly, Alicia goes out-of-control, attacking the Abyss Feeders. Nearby, Beth is unconscious, impaled with a rod.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 189 'Yuma and Dietrich' Yuma regenerates Cynthia. When detects the approach of the Hellcats, she lures them away from Cynthia, but becomes trapped herself.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–188 After Priscilla kills Riful, the Abyss Feeders lose track of their target. Dietrich uses a piece of Riful's dress to lure them into a confrontation with the Hellcats threatening Yuma.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 10 In Scene 102, Dietrich states in the original Japanese that Abyss Feeders have power near an upper single-digit warrior''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 102, p. 7 (VIZ Media translates as Dietrich referring to herself, who already is a single-digit).Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 Dietrich reveals the Abyss Feeders' immunity to parasitic Rods, supposedly due to Feeders having no sense of self to control. Infected Feeders only lose the limit on their appetite. Instead of Riful, Feeders now identify the Hellcats as food.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 17–18 'Rebellion' 'Buying time' Dae still needs several hours to deploy the resurrected No. 1s. To buy time, Limt orders all "Things" released outside, despite their indiscriminate attacks. All loyal personnel must stay indoors.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, p. 24 The warriors are attacked by Abyss Feeders. To avert catastrophe, Miria orders single-digits to the front and double-digits to the rear. Double-digits who feel able to fight will act as support. But the Feeders begin to overwhelm the warriors.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, pp. 26–34 Rebel warriors battle Abyss Feeders, unaware of Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne among them.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 116, pp. 71–73 'Massacre' The resurrected warriors cut down the rebels and Abyss Feeders en masse. Amazed Men in Black believe the fight is over. But Dae implies that the fighting has only begun.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 116, pp. 74–81 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Riful hunt